


The Boy Next Door

by Beth1A4, Sunflower_Friend



Category: Jeon Jungkook-Fandom, Jung Hoseok-Fandom, Kim Namjoon-Fandom, Kim Seokjin-Fandom, Kim Taehyung-Fandom, Park Jimin-Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Coming Out, Cute, Cute Jimin, Cute Jungkook, Cute Kids, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gameboys, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Innocent Jungkook, Innocent Taehyung, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Little Shit, Kid Bangtan Boys, Kid Jimin, Kid Jungkook, Kid Taehyung, Love Letters, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mario games, Middle School Drama, Min Yoongi will come in later, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Jungkook/Taehyung, Namjoon is good older brother, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Secret Admirer, Self Hatered, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tree Houses, Whipped, Young Love, cash register, checkout boy Jin, domestic namjin, game boy, self discovery, soft Jin, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth1A4/pseuds/Beth1A4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Friend/pseuds/Sunflower_Friend
Summary: Jeon Jungkook expected the summer of '97 to be like the other 13 he'd been alive for. He made plans with his two best friends (Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok) to spend their free days exploring their small town and reading comic books. Everything seemed fun and stress free. That was until a new family moved in next door and Jungkook meets a boy with blonde hair and bright grin. This boy is like no one Jungkook has ever met before and makes him experience feelings he's never had before. But with his past looming close by will Jungkook ever accept the idea he could be gay?Summery is written by Beth1A4, this is their original story that I am continuingOriginal: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989133/chapters/18283333





	1. The First Day of Summer (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello like I said in the summery this story is written by Beth1A4, they do not want to continue on with the story and have allowed me to do so. For the sake of the flow of the story (and because I have trouble writing super long chapters) I am going to be spliting the bits that she has wrote into smaller chapters. For the First chapter it will be spit into 3 parts. Also for the sake of the flow of the story I am going to post the bits that they had already written in this story. I will have an Authors note at the beginning of the those chapters stating that it was Beth1A4 whom wrote it and not me. 
> 
> For this first chapter Beth1A4 wrote this, and I am by no means trying to take credit mearly trying to continue the story whist also allowing the flow of the story to continue with ease. 
> 
> That's all I hope yo enjoy the story and enjoy the direction I decide to take it in

It was the sunlight through the window that woke Jeon Jungkook. Not the sound of his alarm clock or his mother yelling about how late it was. It was the light simulating the beginning of a new day. This was how he preferred to and how he planned on waking up every morning for the whole of summer. Once his senses returned he smiled to himself and rolled onto his back. He felt a wave of relaxation take over him as he starred at the wooden ceiling of his tree-house. This was also where he planned to spend the entirety of summer. In the tree-house his father built for his 13th birthday last year. He could happily spend weeks in here with his friends; reading comic books or playing games. Hell he'd even enjoy just sitting and talking as long as his friends were with him. Speaking of friends Jungkook lifted his head to see his best friend still sleeping in a starfish position across from him. The room had become a heat-box during the sunrise and Jungkook began to get sweaty. He threw off the thin blanket to reveal his Bart Simpson t-shirt. He fell asleep in his clothes last night as he and Park Jimin got caught up playing Battleship and reading almost the whole of his Fantastic Four comic collection. The boys had managed to collect a significant amount of comics over the past 5 years of their friendship. Of course it wasn't just them; the 3rd and final member of the club was Jung Hoseok or Hobi as Jimin and Jungkook often referred to him as. Despite being over a year older than Jungkook and 6 months older than Jimin. Hoseok was often the victim of torment from the duo. He didn't mind of course. They had been best friend's for years, although the horse comments could use some toning down. Jungkook decided it was time for breakfast or rather the growling in his stomach decided for him. Last nights candy and soda didn't exactly hit the spot. He crawled along the carpet of blankets and pillows until he reached Jimin's snoring body. "Jiminie" He whispered poking at the boys orange locks. Originally Jimin's bright orange his was a dare that happened months ago, but he suited the color so much he kept it. Even though he's parents still resented it. But Jungkook had to agree he looked good. "Jiminie" He said a little louder after realising it'd taken more than a whisper to wake Park Jimin. But still, even after raising his voice past a speaking level, Jimin didn't even stir. Jungkook sat back onto his knees and took a deep breath "Jiminie!!" He shouted jumping onto Jimin's back. Jimin woke up with a convulse of breath as Jungkook landed on his back.   
"Ah! Jungkook!" He yelled being crushed by the younger yet slightly stronger boy "Get off" He used the most of his morning energy to push Jungkook back to the floor. Jungkook laughed as Jimin gave him a glare of grogginess and pain.  
"Breakfast?" Jungkook asked smiling innocently. Jimin couldn't help but smile at him. Maybe it was the free summer air or maybe it was because Jungkook had this aura about him. You could never be sad or angry around this boy.   
"Breakfast sounds good Jungkookie" Jimin teased patting his best friend on the back. They both climbed down the ladder until their bare feet hit the freshly cut grass with a dense thud. Jungkook looked up through the tree leaves to where the sun was faintly shinning through. It was fairly low in the sky still. He wondered is his mother was even awake yet. "Nice day" Jimin said focusing on the blue above them "race you to the house" he said pushing Jungkook and speeding off across the garden.   
"Hey!" Jungkook yelled immediately running after him. Jungkook wanted to get there first, when it came to competitions (especially against Jimin) he always wanted to come first. The house was only a few feet away but Jungkook used all of his effort to try and outrun the smaller boy. He slammed the soles of his feet hard against against the grass that was still fresh with morning dew. Not even Jimin's couple of seconds head start was enough against Jungkook's determination; and he reached the glass door of his kitchen barely a second before Jimin.   
"I have smaller legs" Jimin said between breathes.   
"Sure Jiminie" Jungkook teased hiding how winded he was. He lead Jimin through the door and into his family kitchen. Jungkook's house was small but so was his family. Since his parents separation a couple months it was just him and his mom. Occasionally his older brother Kim Namjoon would stay over but he mostly lived with their father. "Lucky Charms?" Jungkook asked heading towards the cereal cupboard. Jimin nodded as he took a seat at the too large dining table. He looked at the clock against the back wall it was 9:33. He calculated approximately 5 and a half hours of sleep. Which was much less than he was used too. Jungkook placed a bowl of colorful cereal in front of him and sat across with an almost identical bowl. "Are we going to the lake today?" Jungkook asked taking a mouthful of cereal.   
"If Hobi's mom isn't still pissed at him" Jimin replied copying him. Although Jungkook was younger than himself, Jimin often looked up to him. Both in the literal and non-literal sense. Jungkook was a strong person, he always managed to go through hard times with a smile on his face. Unaware to Jimin, Jungkook admired him for the same qualities.   
"I still can't believe Hobi thought he would get away with it" Jungkook smiled to himself. Jimin chuckled "Not only is his mom strict as heck; but she has the nose of a bloodhound"  
"She probably smelt the alcohol on his breath before he stepped through the door" Jimin said as Jungkook took a huge mouthful of marshmallows. A week prior to the first day of summer Hoseok had been invited to a party by a boy in the grade above. He was smart enough to know not to miss his curfew, but the 2 drinks he had were enough to nail him a grounding for a week. This meant that he missed the annual summer sleepover the boys have been fortaking in for 3 years now. The first official day of summer was also met by a trip to the lake. This was a new tradition installed last year when they stumbled across a small lake in a wooded area they often ventured into. They liked it there so much they spent the days where it was too hot cooling off in the water. Jimin looked up from his now empty bowl to see Namjoon stood in the doorway. Namjoon signalled for Jimin to be quiet. He complied and Namjoon snuck towards Jungkook who was sipping away at the remaining greyish milk.   
"Jungkookie!" Namjoon yelled hitting Jungkook on the back.  
Jungkook jolted and choked on the milk in his mouth "Joonie!" he managed to cough out.   
Namjoon smiled and took a seat besides his younger brother "Sorry kid."   
Jungkook wiped the milk from his lips with the back of his hand "Why aren't you at dads?". Namjoon stirred slightly at the question, he gave Jimin a quick glance from across the table before turning back to Jungkook   
"You know how dad can get" he almost whispered.   
Jungkook nodded "Yeah, I know". He did know, all too well. He also knew that if it wasn't for his older brother then he would have been forced to stay with the man he hated to call his father.   
"What are you doing today?" Jimin asked before the awkward silence set in.   
"Jinnie and I have plans to play video games all day" Namjoon laughed "Are you guy's going to the lake?"  
"Yeah" Jungkook grabbed the two empty bowls "You can come if you like" He placed the bowls in the sink.   
"No it's alright, Jin got a Nintendo 64 for Christmas and this is the first time he's letting me play"  
"Lucky" Jimin said pouting.   
"I'll put in a good word for you Jiminie, he might let you play" Namjoon teased knowing there was no way.   
Jimin's eyes lit up "Really?"  
Jungkook and Namjoon snickered at Jimin's gullibility. "There's no way Jin would let you" Jungkook leaned against the back wall underneath the clock.   
Sulking Jimin mumbled, "You guys are bullies". They all laughed again.   
"Come on Jiminie" Jungkook waved "We should get ready". Jungkook's bedroom was typical for a 13 year old boy right the way to his blue plaid bed sheets. He had torn and crumpled posters on the wall; ranging from his Pearl Jam poster to his various marvel hero's posters. On top his dresser was a dusty small TV/VCR player and stacks of tapes. These mainly consisted of horror movies donated by his father or rather left by his father. Jimin walked over to his backpack on the floor of the room and pulled out some clothes and his toothbrush.  
"Do you think Hobi will be awake?"  
"Probably not" Jungkook said looking through the drawers of his dresser "But there's no way I'm letting him miss anymore". Jimin laughed before heading towards to the bathroom. Jungkook changed into a pair of denim shorts and a red striped shirt. "Jiminie" He knocked on the door "I gotta brush my teeth". Jimin opened the door wearing his Chicago Bulls jersey, he had toothpaste in the corners of his mouth which Jungkook pointed out as he pushed his way through. Once both boys were cleaned up they headed back to the blue room. Jungkook flopped onto his unmade bed and Jimin joined him so they lay top to tail.   
"Kookie?" Jimin said after a couple seconds of silence.   
"Yeah?" Jungkook replied softly.   
"You know I'm your best friend right?"  
"Yeah," Jungkook repeated.   
"Why don't you tell me about your dad?" Jimin starred towards the cracking ceiling. Jungkook brought his arm up so it rested on top of his black hair.  
"It's a family thing."  
Jimin sat up and starred at Jungkook who was trying to avoid his gaze. "I thought we were family."   
Jungkook stirred "It's a private, real family thing."  
Jimin nodded deciding it wasn't worth getting into "We should go get Horseok now."


	2. The First Day of Summer (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is witten by Beth1A4 and is part 2/3 of the first chapter that she wrote her original story.

Horseok was another nickname for Hoseok, which was only used for special occasions where humour was needed. The reason behind the name was because Jimin said Hoseok resembled a horse when they first became friends. The joke would apparently never die. Jungkook cracked a smile. "Race you to Hobi's" Jimin said jumping on his bike.   
"No fair!" Jungkook said following. Hoseok's house was only a street away from Jungkook's. Both boy's were head to head at first as they peddled with all their strength. Jungkook's passion of winning had dissipated since the morning and now the only motivation he had left was the craving of cold water in the lake. Jimin beat him this time, but only by a front wheel.   
"I knock you talk" Jimin said poking Jungkook's side before knocking on the wooden door. After a couple seconds Hoseok's mom dressed in a nightgown and slippers answered the door. She still had rollers in her hair and a lit cigarette in her hand.  
"Hoseok is still grounded boys." She mumbled taking a puff. Jungkook looked down the floor.  
"Could you not excuse him, just this once?" Jimin asked. He knew how much the first day of summer meant to Jungkook and he always wanted to spend it with his best friends. "It's just, he's already missed so much and it's been a week now" Jimin continued.   
Hoseok's mom sighed "You boys know how to get me." She stepped into the walkway, "He's still asleep". Jungkook and Jimin walked into the house.   
"Thank you" Jungkook said as they both headed towards Hoseok's room.  
"We go in on 3 and pray to god that he's not naked" Jimin stood with his hand against the door handle "Ready?"  
"Ready" Jungkook said bracing himself to run.   
"3" Jimin started "2" He began to push the handle ever so slightly "1". Both boy's charged into the room yelling and screaming whatever random sounds they could make.   
"Wake up Hobi" Jungkook yelled leaping onto the heap under the bed sheets.   
"Come on Hoseok" Jimin laugh shaking the bed "First day of summer." Hoseok groaned from beneath the pillow. Jungkook stood up and began to dance all over the bed making sure his converse hit Hoseok with every step.  
"Wake up wake up!" Hoseok yelled loudly before jumping up and wrapping Jungkook within the bed sheets. Luckily he was clothed. Jungkook gave out a scream as the older boy tackled him. "What are you guys doing here?" Hoseok asked once the calmness hit.   
"We kicked your door down and broke in" Jimin teased. Jungkook emerged from the pile of black and grey.  
"We knocked your mom out too". Hoseok pushed him back down   
"Am I un-grounded?"  
"You're all clear" Jimin said sitting on the floor.   
Hoseok smiled "Fuck yeah. I'm gonna get dressed. Is it lake day?" he headed towards his closet.   
"You know it is" Jungkook said climbing back out.   
"We should probably go buy something to eat for lunch" Jimin said "It's a long ride to the lake. Hobi how much money do you have?"  
Hoseok threw his piggy bank at Jimin "Whatever is in there," he turned his attention back to getting dressed. Jimin poured the small amount of change and a couple bills onto the patterned carpet. "8 dollars and 47 cents" He said scooping it up and putting in his pocket "You're mom's being cheap lately."   
A shirtless Hoseok gave him a glare "Don't think I won't beat you". Jimin and Jungkook laughed.   
"What's taking you so long Horseok?" Jungkook laughed sat with Jimin on the floor. "I can't decide what shirt to wear" Hoseok replied "and the horse jokes are getting old" he picked up a baseball shirt and turned towards them "How's this?"  
"Yankee's?" Jimin asked raising an eyebrow.   
"They're my dad's team" Hoseok pulled the shirt over his head. When Hoseok was finally done getting dressed they boys made their way to the front yard. But not before Hoseok said goodbye to his mom of course.   
Jungkook and Jimin climbed onto their bikes "Where's your bike?" Jimin asked.   
"Ah shit" Hoseok rubbed his dark hair "My mom locked it in the garage"  
"Can't you get it out?" Jungkook raised an eyebrow.   
"I'm banned from that and my TV for another week" He looked down avoiding the smirks of his friends.   
"Climb on the back" Jimin said "But we're switching half-way". Hoseok grinned and climbed on the back of Jimin's bike grabbing his shoulders.  
"You're getting muscular Jiminie" Hoseok joked. "Shut it or you can run" Jimin groaned as he rolled his eyes and they set off. They reached the local 7/11 within the hour. Jimin panted as they pulled up outside "You gotta lose some weight Horseok". Hoseok hit him in the arm "I said stop with the horse jokes and I'm skinnier than you."  
Jimin rubbed his arm "Doesn't feel like it."  
Hoseok went to hit him again but Jungkook step in-between "Stop guys. What snacks do you want?"  
"M&M's." Hoseok said without hesitation.  
"You idiot," Jimin blurted out, "You can't just eat M&M's."  
"That's all your mom eats Jiminie." Hoseok mocked. Jimin went to push Hoseok but Jungkook held him back   
"You guy's stay here. I'll decide what we get." He held his hand out and Jimin placed the money in it. Jungkook headed towards the door before turning back "Don't fight while I'm gone." They both glared at him before glaring at each other. Inside the store were shelves filled with tasty snacks. Even though Jungkook wanted to buy all of them, he fought his temptation and picked up a small loaf of bread and lunch meat. He headed towards the beverages section when he realised he forgot to ask what drinks his friends wanted. He shrugged and grabbed 3 cokes from the back to make sure they were extra cold. With his arms full he made his way towards the counter. He was surprised to see his brothers friend Seokjin stood behind it playing with his gameboy color in blue. Jungkook was jealous that Jin got a lot of games but now he knew he must work hard for it.   
"Hey Jungkook!" Seokjin said when he realised who was standing in front of him.   
"Hey" Jungkook replied a little timidly. Seokjin began to scan the items.  
"You going somewhere?"  
"Yeah me and my friends are heading out for a while" Jungkook played with the pocket of his shorts.   
"Is that Hoseok? He's in the same grade as Namjoon right?" Seokjin asked as he motioned to the window. Jungkook looked over at his two best friends who were wrestling each other.   
"Yeah, why?"Seokjin's twitched his nose "That guys a little weird" Seokjin motioned a circle around his head before scanning the last coke bottle, "Four fifty." Jungkook handed him the money in the exact amount and packed the food and drinks into his backpack.   
"He's not weird, Hobi is one of the coolest people I've ever met." Jungkook headed towards the door "Enjoy your video games Jin". Jimin and Hoseok immediately stopped wrestling when Jungkook returned.   
"Did you get M&M's?" Hoseok questioned reaching for the backpack.  
"No, I got us real food," Jungkook reached into his pocked and handed the remaining money to Hoseok "come on I wanna get there before noon." They all jumped onto their bikes and set off again. The heat of the day was beginning to set in as they reached their checkpoint. They were still around 10 minutes away from the woods but the heat of the day was setting in and the boys needed a break. "Stop here" Jungkook said breaking on the dirt road.   
Hoseok stopped immediately almost making Jimin fall he let out a small yell as his feet hit the floor "Watch it Hobi" Jimin said. The boys stopped in the same place every time they so Jimin should have known when to jump off. The reason they stopped at this point was so they could admire the view. From the top of the hill they were stood on they could see the entire forest that separated their town of Clearport from the town of Vindale. The boys had promised their parents they wouldn't cross into the other town as it had a reputation as being dangerous. Even though on the odd occasion they would venture along the river streams and technically enter Vindale but even they weren't foolish enough to go into the town completely.   
"It gets cooler each time" Jungkook said staring down the valley. The sun was high at this point and shone above the dead grass below. The trees however were still alive and green even though this summer was already turning out to be the hottest in years.   
Hoseok wiped the sweat from his forehead "Got any drinks?" Hoseok asked Jungkook.   
"We'll have them when we reach the lake," Jungkook said as he grabbed his bike "Let's go!". Before the Jimin and Hoseok could even react Jungkook had sped off down the hill still yelling at the top of his lungs. This was his favourite part, the 20 second rush of riding down the hill as fast as his bike would let him. The breeze flowing over his body and the thought of being free from all his problems for a while. Everyone looks at growing up as the way to be free, but Jungkook knew that true freedom only happens when you're young and he wanted to make it last as long as possible. He didn't stop at the bottom of the hill but instead head into the long dead gross towards the entrance of the woods. Jimin caught up to him and they both pulled up hip deep in the grass. "Where's Hobi?" He asked realising he wasn't on the back of Jimin's bike. They both looked towards the hill and saw Hoseok running down covered in dust and barely keeping his balance.   
"Hurry up Horseok!" Jimin shouted. Jungkook nudged him before cracking a smile. When Hoseok reached his dongsaengs he was too exhausted to hit them for leaving him behind.   
"Are you okay?" Jungkook asked as his Hyung was desperately gasping.   
"No" Hoseok joked finally standing up "That's big hill."  
Jimin wrapped an arm around him "Exercise is good for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter then the first but as I said before its all one chapter I'm splitting it up, that way when I start the continuation of the story Beth1A4 wrote it won't be a drastic change is chapter size because I think that the quality of the chapter is more important than it's length and if I had a super long chapter then it's quality would this decrease. That's it for this chapter, after this one more part of Beth1A4's story and then we will have a chapter that I wrote.


	3. The First Day of Summer (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend some time at the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of Beth1A4's first chapter. The next chapter will be written by me (Sunflower_Friend) so be ready for that (it will be underwelming probably lol) 
> 
> This chapter is written by Beth1A4 and is taken from their first chapter (the 2nd chapter they wrote will appear later)

The boys gingerly made their way through the bushes and tree's holding branches back for each other as they went. The forest was dark at first but as they made their way closer to the lake the tree's thinned out and the heat shone through. The lake itself was barely even a lake at all. It was small, not like a pond of course but it wasn't the size of lakes you see in movies. The boys didn't mind though, it was theirs and they could do anything they wanted too. As the lake came into view their eyes lit up, non literally and literally as the sun radiated off the clear water. They ran towards it almost instantly, Jungkook shedding his backpack as they did. They stumbled to take off their shoes and socks. Hoseok was first to reach the water mostly likely because he forgot to wear socks this morning. Jimin was next as he neatly placed his socks into his shoes before jumping in and splashing Hoseok. Jungkook hadn't even taken his shoes off as he watched his friends splash around. He wanted to make this moment last, he took a deep breath and let the heat hit his skin. "Jungkookie," Jimin yelled "Hurry up!". Jungkook gave in not very reluctantly. When he hit the water the feeling was soothing. The water wasn't too deep his head was above it if he stood on his tiptoes. This time last year he would have been under the water. Jimin however was forced to swim in order to keep his nose from going under.   
"Hey watch this" Jungkook yelled before flipping under the water. His hyungs watched as he lifted his skinny legs into the air, his knees just at the water-line. Jungkook kicked around before flipping back around and giving them a cheeky smile. "  
I can do that too," Jimin said pouting "Watch." He attempted to flip like his younger friend but hit the water with a crash before sinking. He jumped back up and choked up some water. Jungkook and Hoseok couldn't contain their laughter as Jimin's cheeks turned a bright pink.   
"Nail it" Hoseok said giving him a little push "Time for lunch?" he asked making his way out of the water and sat on an exposed rock. Jungkook and Jimin followed him.   
"What'd you buy Jungkookie?" Jimin took a seat on the hard ground. Jungkook rummaged through his backpack, he pulled out the cokes and handed two to Jimin who handed one back to Hoseok. Hoseok drank almost half instantly. The running must have took it out of him. Jungkook took some bread and meat and slapped a couple sandwiches together for his hyungs. He sat next to Jimin as they ate and watched the sunlight reflect off the water of the lake. His t-shirt was stuck to him through both swimming and sweating.   
"It's hot today boys" Hoseok wiped his head with his hand.   
"It's summer" Jimin said rolling his eyes.   
"It's Florida" Jungkook added "It's always hot."   
Hoseok laughed "Yeah, but last winter it got to 41. I had to wear a coat" he moved down so he was sat facing his younger friends. "Have you guys seen Juhyun recently? She got so hot"  
"Juhyun in your class?" Jimin asked "She's alright but Jiho is hotter."  
Hoseok rolled his eyes "That's only because you've had a crush on her since we were 10."  
Jimin blushed "shut it Horseok." He turned to Jungkook who was playing with the cap of his soda "Jungkookie? Who do you think is hotter?"   
Jungkook shrugged "I don't know. Their both okay."   
Jimin pushed him "You gotta choose "  
"Juhyun" He replied not paying attention. Hoseok gloated believing he won in the 'Choose The Hottest Girl' contest. But in reality Jungkook didn't choose Juhyun because he thought she was hot. In fact he didn't really have an interest in any of the girls at the school. But he knew if he would have chosen Jiho then Jimin would have gotten jealous. It was getting late but the boys didn't notice. They had kept themselves busy, they built a tree swing out of a piece of blue rope they found deeper in the woods. The sun was beginning to set behind the tree's and it casted a pink glow in the sky. "Guys?" Jungkook said grabbing his backpack "We really gotta go". Jimin and Hoseok clicked on to what was going on.   
"Oh man"Jimin struggled into his shoes "My dad is gunna kill me"  
"Your dad?" Hoseok pulled on his shoes "My mom is gonna kill me!" They began to scramble through the darkening woods. Making sure branches didn't hit the friend behind them. When they reached the bikes they didn't have time to decide who was pedalling. Whilst Jungkook and Jimin pushed their bikes up the hill Hoseok was in front and showed no sign of slowing down.   
When they reached the top Jimin pulled up along side him, "Jump on you can't run home". Hoseok immediately jumped on and they sped off as fast as they could. They didn't even stop the admire the colors of the setting sun behind them. It was almost pitch black when Hoseok jumped off Jimin's bike outside of his house.  
"Bye guys" he yelled back running inside it. They both said bye before speeding off towards their own houses.   
"What's that?" Jimin asked stopping in the road. Jungkook pulled up alongside him and look where Jimin was staring. There was a truck parked outside Jungkook's next door neighbours.   
"Moving truck?" Jungkook said.  
Jimin shrugged "I really gotta get home. I'll see you tomorrow." He began to peddle away towards his home.   
"Bye!" Jungkook shouted before he jumped off his bike and headed towards his house.   
"Jungkook!" He turned around to see his mother waving from their new neighbours door way. He propped his bike against the fence and walked towards her. "We're greeting the new neighbours," She exained ushering him inside. The house was nicer than theirs, despite the lack of furniture. "This is my youngest. Jeon Jungkook," His mother introduced him to the neighbours.   
A tall man with hair blacker than his own shook Jungkook's hand "I'm Roowon and this is my wife Seolhyun." She was blonde, it looked dyed but Jungkook couldn't tell the difference.   
"How old are you Jungkook?" She asked smiling.   
"I'm 13," he replied "almost 14."   
Her eyes lit up. "That's the same age as our youngest. He's out in the back yard. Would you please introduce yourself, he can be a little shy." Jungkook nodded   
"Sure". Seolhyun placed a hand on his shoulder and showed him the way to the backyard.  
"Thank you. I was terrified he wouldn't make any new friends."   
Jungkook shrugged "I'm sure we will make good friends." She thanked him and smiled again before returning back to Jungkook's mother and her husband's conversation. Jungkook opened the back door the revealed a large green garden although it was hard to tell in the dark. The boy was sat on the wall facing the back fence. He hadn't noticed anyone was stood there, he seemed interested in something over the garden fence. "Um, hello?" Jungkook called out "I'm Jungkook I live next door. Your mom said we should talk." Jungkook kicked his feet slightly as he spoke. The boy looked towards Jungkook before jumping off and walking towards him. Once the light from the door hit him Jungkook could see him clearly. He had bright blonde hair and hazel eyes that sparkled in the yellow glow. He was wearing a plaid shirt that was far too big for his slim body and was falling from his left shoulder. He was the same age as Jungkook but had a more childlike presence about him that Jungkook could see in his flashy, toothy grin. He felt something spark inside his gut as he looked towards the boy. It was a mixture of excitement and attraction but then guilt and dread. He wasn't sure what the feeling was or why he was feeling this way. The only thing he did know was that whoever this boy was he had something special about him.   
"Hi," the boy said stopping in front of Jungkook and holding out a dirt covered hand "I'm Taehyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo we Taehyung was introduced


	4. Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook learns how to do laundry and starts thinking more about Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first chapter I wrote I hope you like it, I'm writing it on my phone so if you catch a mistake, just tell me an I will fix it.

Jungkook had planned to sleep until noon. It was an unofficial tradition that seemed to always happen after staying up late with Hobi and Jimin then spending the whole day at the lake. But despite this being the first true day of summer he could sleep in his mom bust open his door at 8am and demanded that he help her clean. "The new neighbors are coming over for lunch, I expect this room to be spotless." Jungkook just groaned loudly and flopped out of his bed before going to the bathroom to get himself dressed.

True to his mother's demand Jungkook managed to clean his room perfectly before 10, a personal record as before he couldn't even see the floor anymore because of the dirty clothes. Jungkook yelled to his mom that he had finished but he still had dirty laundry as he dragged the heavy laundry basket outside to the small shed where they kept their Washing Machine and Dryer. His mom popped her head out before saying "I already told you mister I'm not doing your laundry anymore, you're a young man and should be doing it yourself now."  
"Mom I don't even know how to!" He groaned back but only seconds later his mom walked into the laundry room with him and began explaining how he was to do it.  
"That should be done in about an hour, the dryer is broken so you have to hang your wet clothes up" she said before going back into the house.

Jungkook set his watch and climbed into his tree-house to read comics.Through the small carved out window of the tree-house he could see into his once empty neighbors house. Every summer after Hobi's growth spurt he claimed he would sneak in and sleep there because the tree house was too cramped (he never did). Inside he could see stacks of boxes and a small messily made bed. Jungkook heart jumped when he saw the blonde boy walk back into the room with only a towel around his small waist. Guilt began pooling in Jungkook's stomach, he knew he shouldn't be looking into their window especially since Taehyung's a boy. But Jungkook couldn't take his eyes aways from the golden skin on his back while Taehyung dug for clothes in a random box. The guilt building in the pit of his stomach began to be too much and he moved away from the window leaning against one of the side walls where he couldn't look into Taehyungs room anymore. Jungkook began to zone out staring at the posters on the opposite wall of the tree house, his mind racing, 'why do I get this feeling when I look at him?'  
'why couldn't I look away?'  
'am I supposed to feel this way for girls?'  
'why has a girl never made me feel this way?'  
'do I like boys?'  
"Am I gay?" Jungkook whispered barely loud enough for himself to hear. Before he could think anymore about the question his watch timer went off  
Jungkook busied himself with hanging the laundry but he couldn't help but think about the last night that his dad still lived with them before his mom snapped and kicked him out.

_Jungkook set the table reluctantly. Why do we have to use the fine China its just one of Namjoons friends Jungkook grumbled to himself as he set them out._

_As expected of their mothers dinner it was going smoothly. "So Seokjin, a handsome young man like you must have a girlfriend right?" Namjoon visibly stiffed but no one noticed._

_Seokjin chuckled "Actually no, I've been asked on dates many times but I guess you could say I don't like females that way" Jungkook watched his dad's teeth grind as he tried not to make a scene._   
_Their mom smiled unphased by Seokjin's confession "that's oka-"_   
_"No it's not." His father grumbled "it's not okay he is disgusting and how dare our son bring a filthy faggot into this house" everyone looked shocked except Seokjin, he just froze and looked at Namjoon. Their father looked to be ready to say something but before he could their mom pulled the napkin off her lap and stood up._   
_"Get out." She said softy look down at the table. When their father didn't move she screamed, "GET. OUT." again this time pointing towards the front door. Everyone jumped at the outburst and the man walked out._   
_Unknowing to Jungkook though,That night when his mom drove Seokjin home with Namjoon in the back seat Seokjin apologized profusely for causing the argument. But before they got to his house she pulled over and turned to him, grabbing one of the hands that had been fiddling anxiously in his lap."Don't you dare apologize again young man you did nothing but be yourself, He was in the wrong. I needed to kick him out a long time ago." The rest of the drive was silent but on the way home Namjoon cried, and after they pulled up into the drive way she held him and through choked sobs Namjoon came out to her explaining that Seokjin was his boyfriend, and had been for a year._

Snapping Jungkook from his thoughts he heard a voice coming from the other side of a sheet that was hung up. "Hey it's Taehyung from last night, your mom said you were out here?" Jungkook heard his neighbor say hesitantly.  
"Yeah, I'm over here just let me finish hanging these last things up." Taehyung moved to the other side of the damp sheet and saw Jungkook hanging up the last piece of clothing from the basket beside him. Jungkooks heart skipped a beat as he looked away from the shirt he was hanging up,the guilt from earlier quickly returned but Jungkook pushed it away. "So where did you move here from?" Jungkook asked trying to start conversation.  
"We moved here from California, but I was born in South Korea." Taehyung said smiling.  
Jungkook motioned for him to follow him to his tree-house while he replied back, "That's really cool I was born in South Korea too." Taehyung climbed up the ladder and Jungkook followed close behind, "except I've lived here for almost all my life." Once inside Taehyung looked around curiously examining the piles of comic books. "So California, huh that must be really different from Flordia, I always wanted to go but my mom said it was too expensive." Jungkook said beginning to ramble nervously.  
"Yeah Flordia is definitely more humid. But it's also really warm in California so the temperature here isn't the too bad." Taehyung said looking atone of the posters hanging up. "So do you live in here or something?" Taehyung said laughing looking around at the piles of blankets left behind from his and Jimins sleepover.  
Jungkook plopped down on what was once Jimins make shift bed "No I just had a sleepover with my friend yesterday and I haven't cleaned up yet."  
Taehyung sat down leaning up against the wall and closed his eyes. Something in Jungkooks stomach began to flutter as he took in Taehyung's blonde hair and tan skin in the sunlight. "It's really nice up here." Taehyung mumbled breaking the comfortable silence.  
"Definitely it's one of my favorite places to go during the summer, even though it's hot it's really calming up here." Taehyung nodded opening his eyes once again looking at Jungkook.  
Taehyung went to say something but was cut off by loud bickering coming from the bottom of the tree-house, "Jungkook!" He heard Jimin yell from down below. Jungkook sighed and looked over at Taehyung who had his eyebrows raised out of curiousity.  
"Hurry up!" Hoseok yelled, "we had plans to hang out today remember!" Jungkook started to climb down the ladder and gestured for Taehyung to follow. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your Horseoks" Jungkook said hoping down the last foot and waiting for Taehyung to finish clibing down. Jimin snickered at Jungkook's joke and Hoseok slapped his arm.  
"Who's that?" Hoseok asked looking at the boy now standing beside Jungkook.  
"Oh, this is Taehyung, hes my new neighbor." Jungkook introduced before turning to Taehyung, "the short one is Jimin and the one that looks like a horse is Hobi." He said while gesturing to his friends. Hoseok groaned loudly.  
"Stop with the horse jokes." Taehyung snicked at Hoseoks dramatic theatrics.  
"It's nice to meet you guys." Taehyung said waving slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Namjoons gay but the only one in his family that knows is his mom. I wanted to have it so Jungkook knew at least one other gay character that way later on he would be able to have someone to go to that he could trust so thats why I had Seokjin be gay. But that's my first chapter I hope you like it and tell me what you guys think <3


	5. Randie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Jimin meet Taehyung

It was a couple hours after Taehyung's inital meeting with the other boys and they were all sprawled out on the neatly cut grass of Jungkook's backyard. Taehyung and Jimin became fast friends, learning that they were the closest in age and they both really liked D&D. Jimin and Taehyung rambled on for what felt like hours (it was only 10 minutes) and Jungkook began to feel restless watching one of his favorite hyungs and new friend talking about stuff he didn't understand. After a few minutes of watching them it dawned on him that what he is feeling was envy. But he didn't know what for. Jungkook sat zoned out for a few moments trying to figure out where these feeling came from.  
'is it because I want Jimin to talk to me like that?' Jungkook wondered before imediately cancelling that suggestion out. He didn't care one bit about D&D no matter how cool Jimin said it was.  
'maybe I'm envious of how fast Taehyung opened up to Jimin?' Jungkook thought for a moment before pushing the idea away.  
Deciding he had enough, Jungkook blurted out "Why don't we go to Randie's since Tae's never been." Everyone looked up curiously at Jungkook because of his random outburst.  
"What's Randie's? " Taehyung said perking up before the awkward silence could settle.  
"It's an ice cream shop we never get to go to because it usually cost too much." Hoseok said flopping back down on the grass.  
"I wish we could go to Randie's, its hot." Jimin groaned glancing at Hoseok.  
"Ice cream does sound pretty good." Taehyung mumbled looking at Jungkook.  
"I'll ask my mom for money, the worst she will say is no right?" Jungkook said hopping up and brushing the dirt off his pants.  
"Your mom never gives us money though. Remember?" Hoseok said blocking the sun from his eyes.  
"I can ask my mom if Jungkook's says no." Taehyung said hopping up to follow Jungkook inside.

Jungkook used his body weight to push the old sliding glass door open. The fresh AC quickly hitting them as they walked inside to the living room where Jungkook's mom sat bringing Taehyung's mom up to speed with the neighborhood gossip. Jungkook cleared his throat nervously thinking of he best way to ask his mom for money. At the sudden noise Jungkook's mom perked up, "Oh boys, you were so quiet I almost didn't see you there, what do you need sweetie?" She asked looking over at Jungkook expectingly.  
"Well since Taehyung's still new around here I was going to ask if we could have a few dollars so we could go to Randie's and get ice cream." Jungkook explained softly. But before Jungkook's mom could respond back Taehyung's mom was already up and moving across the living room to the table she left her purse on when she came in.  
"Oh I'll get it." She said digging through her purse before pulling out a 5 dollar bill. "This should be enough right?" With wide eyes Jungkook nodded his head.  
"Thank you so much." He said as she handed Taehyung the money.  
"Don't worry about it sweetie it's nice seeing Tae-Tae making good friends." She said sitting back down with Jungkook mom. Taehyung blushed lightly at the childish nick-name.  
"Thank you mom" he said quietly before turning back to lead the way outside to the other boys.  
"We have $5" Jungkook said acting as if it was nothing despite it being a rare occurrence and walked towards the gate leading to the front lawn. Hoseok and Jimin's jaw dropped as they quickly scrambled to catch up with Taehyung and Jungkook who were waiting for them by the gate. Catching sight of Jimins bike perched neatly by his own Jungkook asked Taehyung, "Do you have a bike?"  
Taehyung thought for a moment before sheepishly responding, "yeah, but I have no clue where it is because of moving."  
Before Jungkook could say anything back though Hoseok suggested that Taehyung could ride on Jungkook's and he could ride on Jimin's like yesterday.  
Everyone nodded their head agreeing except Jimin who just groaned, "You're heavy though Horseok."  
Hoseok only smirked, "I thought exercise was good for you Jiminie?" He said spitting Jimin's words from yesterday back at him. Jungkook snickered hopping on to his bike "Come on Tae." Taehyung wobbily stepped onto the back pegs of Jungkooks bike gripping onto Jungkook's shoulders just tight enough to cause his shirt to bunch up slightly. "Are you okay?" He said softly once it seemed like Taehyung had finally got his balance.  
"Yeah, I'm just not used to riding on someone bike like this." He explained breathily over Jungkook's shoulder.  
Jungkook nodded and started peddling to catch up with Jimin and Hoseok. "It's a bit scary at first but once we get moving it won't be so bad." Jungkook explained keeping a steady pace.  
"I'm not holding on too tight right?" Taehyung asked much calmer but nerves still prominent in his voice.  
"No, you're okay." Jungkook said, internally trying to convince himself that it really was because it wasn't too rough and not because he liked the feeling of Taehyung's hands holding on tightly.  
As they neared closer to the ice cream shop both Jimin and Jungkook's pace began to slow, not used to the extra weight of another person. But as the Big Red Randie's sign came into view both the boys began pedalling quicker. Jungkook slowed down as they got closer, where as Jimin sped up purposefully trying to make Hoseok fall as he went to a dead stop. Taehyung hopped off Jungkook's bike and waited with Hoseok as Jimin and Jungkook placed their bikes on the empty bike racks, they were the only ones crazy enough to be riding around during the Flordia heat. Walking up they noticed, suprisingly enough, the small ice cream shop was mostly empty.They walked into the air conditioned building and all the boys basically melted in relief after a 10 minute ride in the heat. But before they could enjoy it too much they were cut off, "Hello welcome to Randie's, my name is Yoongi and how may I help you," a bored teenage boy said from behind the counter said.  
"YOONGI!" Hoseok exclaimed quickly turning around to look at the teenager.  
"Oh hey Hoseok." He mumbled. A soft blush going over his cheeks as Hoseok smiled at him. The mess of boys crowded around the ice cream display case, bickering slightly as to which flavors were the best.  
"Vanilla is obviously superi-" Jimin said without hesitation.  
"Absolutely not," Hoseok said cutting him off "Chocolate is."  
Taehyung scrunched up his nose, deciding to put in his imput. "No chocolate is way too sweet, Strawberry is where it's at."  
"I think I'm going to get banana."Jungkook said looking through the case at the florescent yellow ice cream.  
The other three boys turned to Jungkook like he was crazy and Hoseok mumbled "I think we can all agree that one is the worst."  
Yoongi laughed lightly at the interaction before asking the usual "So what would you like?"  
Taking a step back Jungkook said "Well we have $5 so it will only be 1 scoop for each of us, no matter what Hobi tries to tell you." All of them snickered and Hoseok just rolled his eyes. After they all got their respective ice cream they plopped down as Hoseok stood by the counter talking to Yoongi. Eventually Hoseok joined the rest of the group and sat down next to Jimin, smirking as everyone looked at his extra scoop of chocolate ice cream.  
"I can't believe you got another scoop Hobi." Jimin said leaning over to steal a bite.  
Hoseok moved his ice cream out of reach. "What can I say, I know people."  
Everyone sat in comfortable silence too fixated on their ice cream when Jungkook got an idea. Jungkook silently got Taehyung and Jimin's attention and motioned towards Hoseok who was too busy working on his second scoop to notice. Just as the ice cream was in Hoseok's mouth Jungkook bumped his unsuspecting arm forward causing the cold snack to mash into his face. Jimin began to laugh loudly and Taehyung tried to hold in his giggles. Hoseok just groaned plucking napkins from the dispenser to wipe his face (it didn't work because it was too sticky). All the commotion must have caused Yoongi to look up from his phone to see Hoseok desperately trying to wipe the chocolate from his face. Laughing lightly he told him where the bathroom he could clean up in was.  
"Thanks Yoongs." Hoseok said standing up and following where Yoongi had directed him.  
By the time Hoseok came back everyone else had finished their ice cream. Deciding that it would be better not to eat the face sweat covered ice cream Hoseok tossed it in the trash and they all went back outside to their bikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo look @ me posting regularly lol I will try to keep it consistent I know waiting for updates suck. You guys should suggest stuff for these boys to do and I will incorporate it into the plot. What did boys even do in the 90s? Anyway so this chapter we met Yoongi (I made him work in an ice cream shop because imagne him in the lil uniform like holy heck it's a concept) yes I made him whipped for Hoseok with Hoseok basically being oblivious. What can I say sope is my main and I refuse to let this ship die <3


	6. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a sleepover this time with Taehyung and Hoseok.

The ride home from Randie's was mostly  uneventful. This time Jimin insisted that Hoseok peddled because it was hard to 'carry his horse ass around all the time.' Jungkook just shrugged his shoulders when Taehyung offered. So Taehyung ended up riding his bike back to his house while Jungkook held on to Taehyung's boney shoulders.  
Jungkook's mind wondered back to this morning when he couldn't take his eyes off the very same shoulders he was holding onto. It was only a few hours ago but it still felt like ages. Jungkook's hand must have tightened slightly from the memory,feelings of guilt popping up again, and Taehyung turned back slightly to ask "Is everything alright?" Something in Jungkook wanted to tell him no and spill everything and tell him about this morning but he knew it was wrong. He shouldn't be looking into people's windows when they are changing, and he definitely shouldn't be thinking about his new male friend the way he should think about girls.    
So Jungkook nodded his head, forgetting that Taehyung couldn't see him before choking out a quiet "Yeah, I'm fine." Taehyung didn't press the issue further sensing Jungkook's discomfort. They pulled up to Jungkook's house and Taehyung neatly leaned Jungkook's bike against the fence where it was when they had left. The boys clamored into the back yard and all took turns following one another into the messy tree-house.  
"Horse boy and I were talking and since he's not grounded anymore we should re-do the first day of summer sleepover." Jimin said laying down on his bed from the other night.  
"But it's not the first day of summer?" Jungkook asked laughing, "and what about Tae?"  
"Okay so it won't be the first of summer but it's a sleepover re-do, and Tae you should come too that way we can get to know you better." Hoseok said looking over all of them before stopping on Taehyung. He though for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.  
"Are we going to go to the lake tomorrow too?" Jungkook questioned raising an eyebrow.  
"If ya'll want to, I think it would be fun and we can show him the lake, it'll be hot and swimming will be fun." Jimin said casually.  
"I guess that would be okay then. But we're not calling it The first day of summer  because Hobi already missed that because of his stupidity." Everyone laughed.  
"What did you do?" Taehyung asked curiosity. Jimin and Jungkook both looked at Hoseok, and he smiled sheepishly.  
"Well you see you youngi-"  
"You're only a year older Hobi." Jimin piped up cutting Hoseok off.  
"Shut up you're like 12." Hoseok snipped back before continuing on with the story.  
"As I was saying, you are younger and you don't understand but when your older you get invited to parties. Parties with alcohol-"Hoseok said trying to drag the story on longer then needed.  
But before he could finish Jungkook interrupted.  
"Basically his mom smelt alcohol on his breath."  
Jimin snickered, "All to empress Juhyun."  
Hoseok blushed bright red "Oh shut up you brat, at least I haven't been pining over her since I was 10."  
Jimin's face dropped and he pounced on Hoseok pushing him back from where he was seated in their little circle. "IVE HAD IT." He yelled as he 'attacked' Hoseok.  
The night continued on like that, with light hearted bickering and laughter. Until dinner when Jungkook's mom called them down and all 4 boys climbed out and asked about the sleepover. Jungkook's mom reluctantly agreed, stating first though that they better not keep the whole neighborhood awake and if they do everyone will be sent home. Jimin and Hoseok went home imediately after dinner rushing to get clothes and ask their moms before the sun went down. Jimin refused to give Hoseok a ride pedalling hard to stay in front of an angry Hoseok who was now chasing him after Jimin snickered 'gallop horsie.'  
Taehyung helped bring extra blankets up into the tree-house to make two more pallets. They neatly layed out the blankets that would inevitably get messed up, making light conversation about whose bed was whose. They walked over to Taehyung's house once they decided the beds we're good enough. Standing in the entry way Jungkook felt out of place in the house that despite being covered in boxes haphazardly marked was still nicer then his own. Taehyung's mother agreed hesitantly to let him sleepover, but he had to have his room unpacked by the end of the week. Jungkook watched awkwardly as Taehyung ran around his room grabbing an extra set of clothes. But when Taehyung changed into a pair of basket ball shorts and a T-shirt and Jungkook quickly tore his eyes away suprised he decided change in front of him with no shame.  
Once they got back Jungkook brought Taehyung into his room and went to the bathroom to change after showing him where he could leave his stuf. Taehyung plopped down on to his bed. When he came back Taehyung was flipping though the comic that was left on his bed side table. "You seem to really like Iron Man." Taehyung said casually, looking up at Jungkook from the bed.  
"Uh yeah, he's my favorite" Jungkook explained smiling as he sat down next to Taehyung.  
"I like Captain America." Taehyung contradicted setting the comic down and looking at Jungkook, "but Iron Man used to be my favorite though."  
"How could you change favorites, Iron Man is so much better I mean he's basically indestructable!" Jungkook exclaimed as he flopped down to lay next to Taehyung.  
"Have you even seen Captain America's shield though!" Taehyung excitedly replied looking at Jungkook.  
Jungkook and Taehyung laid there going back and forth as to who was better until Hoseok and Jimin came running up the stairs and into Jungkook's room interrupting them. Jimin and Hoseok dropped their bags on the ground and started to dig though before Jimin pulled out something."Come on guys my mom let me take the portable DVD player so we can watch a movie in the tree-house!" Jimin explained dragging Jungkook and Taehyung to the backyard.  
"What do you even plan for us to watch?" Jungkook asked climbing up the ladder behind Taehyung.  
Once inside the tree-house Hoseok pulled out a slick black DVD case holding it up for Jungkook and Taehyung to see. "The Scream." He said trying to sound as ominous as possible.  
"Hobi you're always the one who gets scared during horror movies." Jungkook said rolling his eyes.  
"We'll see young one I have already seen this movie so it won't be as scary, but you guys haven't." Hoseok explained putting the movie into the DVD player that was perched up on a stack of old books and comics that were in the tree-house.  
"Whatever you say Hobi but once you start crying I'm not going to turn it off." Jimin said smirking.  
They all crawled into their make shift beds and the movie started. Jungkook was normally okay with horror movies, not falling into the basic cinema tricks, but watching it at night, outside, in the dark, was not the best combination. After the first few jumpscares Jungkook began to notice Taehyung shifting closer. Jungkook couldn't tell if it was because Taehyung could sense his unease or if he was also scared but he didn't care, having another person there was comforting. Not even a second after Jungkook took his eyes off the screen to look at Taehyung a loud scream erupted from the the player causing him to jump and grab onto Taehyung's arm. Taehyung then shifted closer to Jungkook and laid a hand on his back slowly rubbing trying to help him calm down. Noticing that Jimin and Hoseok were too enticed by the movie Jungkook let himself relax into Taehyung touch. Before the movie ended Jungkook had already fallen asleep and Taehyung wasn't too far behind, his eyes slipping shut just as the ending credits rolled.  
Hoseok and Jimin were baffled. They had no idea how Jungkook and Taehyung had fallen asleep during the movie with all of the screams and pop ups. Defeated they slipped down the ladder to to go change. Once they returned they decided to let Jungkook sleep and slipped in their bed facing each other as they rambled about any silly thing that came to mind until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters just seem to be getting shorter and shorter Rip.  
> Anyway so I think I'mma slap some drama in next chapter so be ready 4 it my dude.  
> This update is sponsered by me I hope you like it it's quite soft in my opinion.


	7. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so for the few of you interested and following the story I have put up a poll on my twitter about how y'all think this story should go. It's will end Jul. 10 so if you are interested go vote.   
> https://twitter.com/goodnight_sloth/status/1016088781919698945?s=19
> 
> It's vague I know but I have 2 endings in mind and I can't decide which one to go with.  
> Anyway I hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading. :)

Similar to before Jungkook woke up to the harsh morning light coming in through the window, but he didn't mind- it was good he was up early. Jungkook went to check his watch but found that he couldn't move his arm, or rather there was something preventing him from moving his arm. Suddenly more awake Jungkook look down and saw Taehyung had his arms wrapped around him, arms pinned to his sides. Panicking Jungkook jumped away quickly causing Taehyung to wake up. But Jungkook didn't notice, he was too busy too freaking out. "What if my dad finds out?" Jungkook whimpered softy into his shaking knees.  
"Jungkook? Whats going on? Are you okay?" Taehyung questioned quietly, voice dropping an octave lower from just waking up. But Jungkook couldn't find the words to answer him, too busy thinking about what his father would do. Having a gay son would be so much worse then anything him or Namjoon has ever done before. Jungkook shook violantly, sweat begining to bead on his forehead in the musky morning air.  
"Jungkook, you need to breathe I think you're having a panic attack right now." Taehyung said worried, trying to calm him down. Except Jungkook couldn't focus on anything too fixated on the harsh memory of his father.

"Do you not know how to put your own damn dishes away." His father snarked at him as he brought his bowl to the kitchen. His mother was in the backyard folding laundry unknowing as to what was happening. "Such a disappointment." His father grumbled getting up and going to where Jungkook stood, too scared to move a muscle. "Your mother works day in day out to keep this house clean and you leave your shit everywhere."  
His hand began to raise threating to hit Jungkook as he moved closer and closer,  shaking pitifully Jungkook whimpered "please no."  
His father pushed him aside roughly and turned to walk out of the kitchen "a dirty faggot like you isn't worth my time." 

Just thinking about the word made Jungkook shake and cry harder.  
"Jungkook please breathe, you're okay." Taehyung said reaching his hand out slowly to rub Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook flinched away so violantly he almost fell out of the small hatch in the tree-house floor. Taehyung sat down in front of Jungkook, "that's okay, I won't touch you if you don't want, but I still need you to breathe."  
Jungkook's shaking slowed a bit, as he tried to focus on Taehyungs voice instead of the horrible memory. "k-keep talk-kin-g" Jungkook stuttered out barely above a whisper.  
Not even a moment later Taehyung began talking."Oh, of course, I can do that, but if I do you need to breathe," he rambled without a second thought. "How about I count and you follow okay?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook closed his eyes listening closely to what Taehyung was saying, "Take a deep breath in, 1-2-3, now hold it, 4-5-6, and breathe out, 7-8-9." Jungkook tried to follow along, his breath wavering slightly. "You're doing so good Jungkook, let's do it again." Taehyung praised him inbetween breaths. Taehyung repeated this over and over until Jungkook's breathing was steady and he had stopped shaking.  
After Jungkook was completely calmed down he looked up at Taehyung with a tear streaked face and puffy red eyes to whisper "Thank you." Taehyung moved his hand closer letting Jungkook watch it as it landed his own and clasped them together.  
"How about we go get you cleaned up before Hobi and Jimin wake up." He said pulling Jungkook up off the ground and to the ladder. Jungkook nodded his head but knew he didn't have much choice, he was already there,and climbed down the ladder. He slowly followed Taehyung inside to the bathroom. Once inside Taehyung grabbed a couple tissues from the back of the toilet and handed them to Jungkook, "blow your nose." Taehyung demanded as he washed his hands.Once finished, using his wet hands Taehyung rubbed Jungkook's face wiping away the dried tears before grabbing one of the hanging hand towels to dry his face off. Taehyung hung the towel back up and turned towards Jungkook and despite the puffiness around his eyes told him that he looked 'handsome as ever.' Jungkook suddenly noticed their close proximity and he could see every freckle and mole on Taehyungs face. He wanted to touch them and so he did. Reaching his hand up he traced over the bridge of Taehyung's nose and to his cheek. Taehyung stood watching him but Jungkook paid him no mind running gentle finger tips along his cheekbone. After a few moments Jungkook moved his hand away, back down to his sides. "We should probably go get dressed then wake up the others," he mumbled, turning to walk out leaving Taehyung alone in the bathroom.  
Taehyung stood there and thought for a moment then followed Jungkook back to his room.  
Grabbing his clothes Jungkook rushed past Taehyung to get to the bathroom again. Jungkook looked in the mirror when he got back into the bathroom and looked at himself. He still had slight puffiness around his eyes but, other then that you couldn't tell he had been crying. Looking at his refection made him shiver. He appeared the same but he felt so different. Standing in front of him was the same person he's looked at for the last 13 years of his life but he felt like if people knew he liked boys rather then girls they would see him different. He didn't look at Seokjin any different but he didn't know him very well before he came out. Jungkook grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth turning away from the mirror. Once he finished he slid out of his pajama bottoms and dirty underwear and pulled up a pair of old camo swimtrunks. He changed his shirt and reached for the door handle catching sight of the mirror again. 'I don't look any different so why do I feel weird?' he wondered stepping back out into he hallway. Jungkook went back to his room and saw Taehyung buttoning his shorts,shirtless. Trying to get his attention Jungkook coughed awkwardly and tried not look at the exposed tan skin. Taehyung looked up and smiled before grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. "You go brush your teeth I'm going to go start waking up Hobi and Jimin." Jungkook said turning out of his room, not letting Taehyung say anything back.   
"Wake up!" Jungkook yelled smiling at the other boys who were sleeping sprawled out on the floor of the tree-house. Hoseok stirred slightly but Jimin mearly dug his head deeper into the pillow. Jungkook hopped on to Jimin and shook him "Jimin, Jimin, Jimin you gotta wake up now." Jungkook yelled shaking Jimin's shoulders. Jimin groaned and Hoseok laughed leaning back against his pillow watching Jungkook torture Jimin. Eventually Jimin gave in and reluctantly got up.Jungkook being the amazing chef he is poured 2 bowls of cereal for himself and Taehyung and the other boys went and got dressed for the day. Jungkook and Taehyung shoveled the sugary breakfast into their mouth until Jimin and Hoseok emerged into the dining room their own bowls in hand.  
"So when are we going to go?" Hoseok asked his mouth crammed with cereal.  
"When we're done I think." Jungkook suggested midway through drinking the murky milk from the bottom of the bowl. "Did you bring your money?"  
Hoseok nodded, "Yeah, and my mom gave me part of my allowance for this week because I did the dishes."  
Jungkook nodded as he brought his bowl to the kitchen and and ran upstairs to grab his backpack. When Jungkook came back he saw Taehyung washing both of their dishes. "You know you don't have to do that." He said reaching into the cabinet to a grab a jar of peanut butter, and grape jelly.  
"I know but I wanted to." Taehyung responded while doing his hands on one of the dish towels.  
Once Jimin and Hobi finished they all set off, Taehyung wearing the backpack as he rode on the back of Jungkook's bike. Once they got to the small convince store Hoseok handed him the money. "I don't like Seokjin, he always looks at my funny." Jungkook rolled his eyes and went into the store.  
"Oh back again I see." Seokjin called to Jungkook glancing up from his Gameboy.  
"It would seem like it." Jungkook said back while grabbing 4 cokes and a loaf of bread. He walked back and set the items on the counter.  
"Why are you looking at me funny kid." Seokjin said barely looking up determined to finish the last bit of his level. Jungkook shifted uncomfortably feeling like he had just been caught doing something bad.  
"Jinnie can I ask you a quick question?" He softly said looking at the older teenager. Seokjin scoffed not looking up from his game. "First of all don't call me that, only Namjoon is allowed, and you know you can ask me anything." Jungkook mumbled something looking down at the floor and Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows. "Can you repeat that I can't hear you."  
Jungkook gulped down his pride and looked up, "How did you know you liked boys?" He asked his eyes trained on Seokjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaie a bit of drama and a cliff hanger kind of (you will probably find out tomorrow if I keep up these egood habitiatits and continue to post regularly)  
> Wow jungkok asking g those questions trying to figure it out. A++++ 100% buddy pal.  
> Incase you didn't notice before Tae is quickly catching on that something's up because JK is an obvious boi.  
> That was gay but that's what you came here for so k thx bye  
> Also to clear of any confusion, the only one in their family that knows Namjoon is gay is their mom, so JK doesn't know.


	8. The Lake

Seokjin looked up from his game shocked and locked eyes with Jungkook. The obnoxious tune when you die in a Mario game played and Seokjin set his gameboy down on the the counter. He began scanning Jungkook's items, and clearing his thoat Seokjin asked, despite probably already knowing the answer, "Why do you want to know?" Jungkook glanced out the window at Taehyung for only a second before looking down at his feet that were awkwardly shifting in the uncomfortable silence. Seokjin noticed him glance and followed where he looked, imediately seeing the new addition to Jungkook's friend group. His face softened significantly as Jungkook paid and helped put the items into Jungkook's backpack. "You have people waiting so how about you come here same time tomorrow by yourself and we can talk." Seokjin suggested pushing the bag back towards Jungkook. Nodding meakly Jungkook grabbed the backpack and went outside to the other boys.

When Jungkook handed Taehyung the backpack, Taehyung could sense his unease. But Taehyung didn't say anything only looked into the store where he saw the older boy watching him. Taehyung hopped onto the back of Jungkook's bike and they were off.

They reached the checkpoint with a loud rumble of gravel from their bikes stopping abruptly. Hoseok toppled off Jimin's back and Taehyung latched down hard on Jungkook's shoulders trying not to fall.  
Standing on the small opening in the brush they all admired the look of the city below.

Jungkook couldn't believe that last time he was here was only 2 days ago and so much had changed in that short amount of time. They hopped onto the bikes and Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's torso ready for the ride down the steep hill.  
Jungkook pushed his bike with his feet slowly over to where the hill drops.  
"You ready?" He asked Taehyung looking over his shoulder slightly.  
"Let's go." Taehyung mumbled back leaning into Jungkook's shoulder. Jungkook lifted his feet from the ground and onto the pedals. They were off.  
The ride down the hill was exactally 17 seconds.  
Jungkook always loved the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair but this time was different, 17.  
It didn't blow the same with Taehyung latched on behind him, but Jungkook didn't care,16.  
The feeling Taehyung's soft breath against his neck was so much better, 15.  
With every small breath Taehyung let out Jungkook's heart pounded harder, 14.  
Jungkook knew he enjoyed being with Taehyung more then he should,13.  
But this felt so much different than he had felt before, 12.  
He liked the warmth they brought him, 11.  
He couldnt avoid his feelings, 10.  
They were always there, and they always would be, 9.  
Jungkook had only just met Taehyung, 8.  
But he never wanted to leave his side, 7.  
He wanted to tell him everything, 6.  
That scared him, 5.  
Everything was moving too fast, 4.  
That scared him even more, 3.  
The bend was coming, 2.  
Jungkook didn't want it to stop, 1.  
Then ride down the hill was over, faster then it began, and Jungkook found himself missing Taehyung's soft hair and warm breath against his neck.

The 4 boys moved into the brush, using sticks they found on the ground to whack stray leaves. Jimin and Hoseok were ahead of them. Jungkook could hear them laughing loudly about something, but he didn't bother to find out what was. Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's hand and dragged him along forcing him to catch up with the others. Jungkook smiled as he began to catch more of Jimin and Hoseok's conversation. "I swear this person is so sweet, the letters that they wrote seemed so genuine." Hoseok said looking at Jimin brightly.  
"That's weird." Jimin replied pretending to think really hard, but Hoseok didn't notice.  
"It is, I just want to know who it is, they seem really nice."  
"I want to know who it is too, who would ever want to date a horse." Jimin said snickering. 

Just as Hoseok raised his hand to slap him roughly the brush in front of them cleared some and the lake came into view. All the boys took off insistent on getting there as fast as possible. Once close enough to the shore Jimin and Hoseok kicked their sneakers off tucking their socks inside their shoes and racing to the water. As Jungkook leaned against a tree pulling off his shoes and socks Taehyung plopped down on the grass and began to untie them. Once done he looked over at Jungkook and pealed his sweaty shirt off.  
"Race ya!" Taehyung said running off towards the water. Without a second thought Jungkook took off behind him, and quickly caught up but just before the boys reached the water Jungkook passed him with a victorious yell. 

The boys splashed around in the water enjoying the coolness during the hot summer heat. Taehyung dunked under the water and grabbed a handfull of mud. Watching as it sinks through his fingers and drops back to the bottom. Hoseok went under quickly to grab a handfull too. When Jimin came back up from fixing his hair Hoseok plopped the large mud ball onto his head. It didn't take much more than a few moments later for the 2 to be flinging mud back and forth. A stray piece of mud flung towards Jungkook and he smirked. Slyly going under Jungkook grabbed a hefty glob and slapped it down on the back of Hoseok's neck. Jimin and Taehyung laughed loudly as Hosoek squirmed and slid under to wash away the gross substance that was caught in the inside of his shirt. When Taehyung was busy laughing he didn't notice Jungkook slip under the water and swim towards him. So when Jungkook popped up in front of him slapping cold mud on to his chest, he jumped violantly and squealed. This continued for who knows how long until the boys went back to the shore and had lunch. 

"The thing about this person who keeps sending me letters is that they clearly know me really well, they know stuff only my friends know." Hoseok rambled continuing his story from before.  
"That's actually kind of creepy." Taehyung said small crumbs flying from talking with his mouth full.  
"They said that if I wanted it to stop I could just write a note back." Hoseok shrugged with a blush on his cheeks, picking at the crust of his peanut butter jelly sandwich. Jungkook and Taehyung coo-ed at him but Jimin shifted uncomfortably.  
"So you just let this stranger send you letters telling you how great you are?" Jimin snapped. Hoseok frowned,glancing up at Jimin.  
"It wasn't like that." Hoseok said softly, still picking at the crust.  
"It sounds like your leading this poor person on for your own selfish reasons." Jimin huffed standing and brushing off his pants.  
"Jimin, lay off." Jungkook scouled, turning towards him.  
"No I'm not going to 'lay off' because that's bullshit, he's leading this person on." Jimin grumbled pulling on his shoes.  
"What are you doing?" Hoseok asked finally looking up from his lap.  
"I'm going home." 

Jimin picked up his discarded bike and took off following the trail. Jungkook rushed after him and managed to catch up just before the hill. "Jimin, what the hell was that?" Jungkook said pulling back Jimin's shoulder. When Jimin turned Jungkook saw soft tears running down his face. Jungkook had never once seen Jimin cry, not even when he broken his elbow. Without a second thought Jungkook pulled Jimin into his chest and rubbed his back.  
"What happened?" Jungkook asked eventually as Jimin began to calm down.  
"I don't know." He hiccupped back, "I just want to go home." Turning Jimin went to begin walking up the hill but Jungkook stopped him.  
"I can't leave without telling the others but can you please call me tonight so I know you're safe."  
Jimin nodded, then Jungkook let him go watching him treck up the steep hill and disappeared from the large bend in the road. 

Jungkook walked back through the thick forest path until he saw Hoseok and Taehyung. Hoseok sat crouched over playing with a stick as Taehyung sat beside him and talked, trying to calm him down. Jungkook sat down beside Hoseok, "He's not mad, ya know." Jungkook told him.  
Hoseok looked up at Jungkook quickly, "Didn't seem like it." A soft murmur came back.  
"But he's not, he didn't know why he was upset but he wasn't mad at you." Jungkook explained to Hoseok softly, reaching out to hold his hand. Clasping his fingers with Jungkook, Hoseok asked "Where did he go?"  
"He went home, he needs some space to calm down." Hoseok nodded back and they all sat there in silence for a while looking at the waves and listening to each other's breaths.  
"I think I'm gonna go home too, I have a long walk back and I kinda just want to clear my head." Hoseok eventually said grabbing his shoes to pull them on. Without another word Hoseok was off quickly disappearing behind like the large brush and on to the forest pathway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting yesterday I had some stuff I needed to do for a trip I'm going on.  
> But here it is now.  
> I decided that that wasn't the best time for Seokjin to be telling Jungkook that long ass story.  
> Then I really wanted to put some gay in there so thus the ride down the hill and  
> then Jimin and Hoseok had a fight woaaaaah. Why do y'all think Jimin was upset??? Does he know who is writing Hobi letters???? IS HE the one writing Hoseok's letters??? Does Jimin like Hoseok?????? So many questions lol  
> anyway I hope you like it, once again I try to stay consistent but stuff kind of popped up unexpectedly.Thank you for reading and have a good day :)


	9. The Rain Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It rains and Jungkook gets a little closer to those around him.

Jungkook and Taehyung stayed at the lake for little while longer. They both layed sprawled out on the grass watching the normally clear sky begin to grow rain clouds.There was comfortable silence between them as they listened to each other's soft breathing.  
When the first drop occured Taehyung nudged Jungkook. As Taehyung pulled his shoes and socks on, Jungkook packed up the discarded peanut butter and jelly left overs,shoving them into his backpack. 

Jungook walked his bike along the path, Taehyung beside him carrying the backpack. They reached the road and Jungkook looked up at the steep hill. Jungkook thought back to earlier and remembered the feeling of Taehyung's arms wrapped around him and his soft breath on his neck, he shivered. They walked up the hill in silence, but stood close enough that occasionally Taehyung's arm would brush against Jungkook's. Jungkook liked it because he could feel little butterflies bubble up in his stomach everytime they touched. Jungkook didn't cloud those feeling with guilt though, deciding just to relish in the good feeling for a bit.  
When they reached the top of the hill the rain began to pick up more, the normally bright city becoming dark and gloomy. They quickly hopped onto the bike, and Jungkook peddled fast trying to avoid the inevitable. Taehyung clung to Jungkook's damp shirt, and shivered slightly feeling water droplets sprinkle against his neck.  
When they passed the convince store Jungkook looking into the window and saw Seokjin sat on the stool, arms propped against the counter playing his Gameboy. As they passed Jungkook wondered what would happen tomorrow when he went to talk to him. Taehyung shifted his grip and leaned a little closer to Jungkook.  
"I meant to ask earlier, what was that about when you left the store? You looked upset." Taehyung asked.  
"It was nothing." Jungkook said hesitantly,not knowing what to tell him.  
"It didn't seem like it,"Taehyung mumbled clearly refusing to drop the topic."Did the store person give you trouble?"  
Jungkook laughed, "Seokjin?" Without even looking Jungkook could feel Taehyung's confusion. "He's my brother's best friend, he can be odd but he doesn't give me trouble."  
Taehyung nodded. "Well, what had you upset then."  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Jungkook said forcing the conversation to a hault.  
There was a long string of silence as Jungkook turned into their neighborhood leaving the empty streets behind them.  
"I've only known you a little bit, but it feels like longer." Taehyung eventually said.  
Jungkook felt the butterflies come back and nodded. "It does, maybe it's because our moms act like they know each other."  
Taehyung aggreed as they pulled up into Jungkook's driveway. 

Jungkook leaned his bike against the house under the covering of the porch and brought Taehyung inside with him.  
"Mom, I'm home!" He called into the living room.  
"I'm not Mom but I guess that works too." Namjoon said walking into the entryway eating a brownie. Jungkook rolled his eyes and Taehyung laughed softly. "Who's this?" Namjoon asked muffled from the brownie stuffed in his mouth.  
"Oh yeah, Joon this is the new neighbor Taehyung." Taehyung waved shyly and Namjoon smiled back at him.  
Finally kicking off his wet shoes and peeling the soggy socks off. Jungkook began to walk further into his house. "Where's Mom anyway?"  
"She went to go to the grocery store, before it started raining she should be home in like 10 minutes." Namjoon said sitting down on the sofa.  
Jungkook nodded and started to walk to his room. "I'm staying tonight and I went to grab the extra blankets but they were all gone. You're lucky I brought them in before it started raining."  
"Thanks," Jungkook said before remembering his clothes and running to look out the sliding glass door.  
"Mom brought your clothes in too." Namjoon said unbothered.  
With a sigh of relief Jungkook dragged Taehyung to his room to finally get changed. Jungkook tossed Taehyung underwear, shirt, and pair of pajama pants. Uncaring Jungkook peeled his dirty soaked shirt off and tugged on the clean one. Turning around Taehyung followed in suit tugging off his soggy shorts and underwear to pull up the fresh pants. Jungkook grabbed their wet clothes and brought them to the bathroom draping them over the bathtub and shower rod to dry.  
When Jungkook got back Taehyung was laying on his bed sprawled out. Chuckling, Jungkook started to pull out the roll away from under his bed for Namjoon. Taehyung sat up and watched Jungkook pull the fitted sheet over the mattress. Jungkook flopped down on Namjoon's bed and looked back at Taehyung.  
"I should call my mom." Taehyung said eventually, sitting up.  
"You know her phone number right?" Jungkook asked. Taehyung nodded and Jungkook got up, gesturing for Taehyung to follow him. They walked into the kitchen and Jungkook pointed to the house phone.  
"Don't eat anything, mom's gonna start dinner when she gets home." Namjoon yelled from the livingroom.  
Jungkook walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving Taehyung to talk to his mom.  
"Says you Mr. Brownie." Jungkook said plopping down on the old couch next to Namjoon. 

Jungkook looked over at Namjoon and noticed the purple bruises littering up his arms. Reaching a hand out he pulled the sleeve up slightly to reveal even more bruising,"Again?"  
Namjoon looked down at the marks and nodded, "He's been drinking more, says he misses you and Mom, which is real thick considering how he was."  
"What did Mom say?" Jungkook mumbled.  
"She said that she's going to file for custody and try to get him locked up." Namjoon said plainly desensitized to the subject. Jungkook's heart seemed to fill with hope and then guilt for thinking about his father like that. 

Taehyung walked into the living room and Namjoon tugged his sleeve down, suddenly aware of the bruises, and scared Taehyung would see them.  
"What did your mom say?" Jungkook asked looking away from Namjoon.  
"She said that I can stay longer and see if the rain dies down a bit, but she wants me home by 9."  
"Okay so what do you wanna do?" Jungkook asked. Taehyung shrugged his shoulders and Jungkook flopped back laying across Namjoons lap.Namjoon had just began to ignore them, taking interst in the wildlife show he was watching prior to their arrival."We could stay here with this loser and watch whatever this is." Jungkook suggested.  
"If you don't get off of me in 3 seconds." Namjoon imediately said annoyed and not taking his eyes off the TV.  
"What are you gonna do huh?" Jungkook snarked back.  
Namjoon went to push him off but Jungkook held onto his middle determined to stay on.  
Jungkook and Namjoon started wrestling as Namjoon attempted to pry Jungkook from him. Taehyung laughed at their interaction and it didn't take long for Namjoon to pin his little brother. Jungkook wiggled and tugged at his wrists trying to get free.  
"Let me go." He whined.  
"Are you gonna leave me alone?"Namjoon remarked back, smirking down at Jungkook.  
"Fine, I'll leave you alone," Jungkook groaned in defeat at his older brother. 

Once Namjoon let him go, Jungkook took off back to his room dragging Taehyung along with him. Once inside, Jungkook flopped down onto his bed and groaned. "I'm bored." He said simply looking at Taehyung. Taehyung sat down next to him pulling his feet up onto the bed.  
"We could play a game?" Taehyung suggested, and Jungkook perked up.  
"What kind of game?"  
"Well we could do a 'get to know you' game since we still don't know much about each other." Taehyung said leaning back against the wall. Jungkook nodded and they both began spouting facts and questions about themselves to one another.

Eventually Jungkook's mom called them down for dinner and they saw it best for Taehyung to go home so they could have family time with Namjoon. They wrapped Taehyung's clothes up in a bag and Jungkook walked him home with an umbrella over their head.

That night as the storm continued to pound against their windows Namjoon whispered a soft "are you awake Kookie?"  
Jungkook nodded forgetting Namjoon couldn't really see him. He turned over and looked at the older boy. "What's wrong Joonie?" He whispered back looking at Namjoon through the moonlight shining into their window.  
"I'm gonna tell you something, but you gotta promise not to tell Dad or to freak out." Namjoon explained slowly.  
Without a second thought Jungkook whispered back, "I promise."  
"Kookie, I'm gay." Namjoon mumbled so quielty it almost went unheard over the sound of the beating rain. Jungkook stared at what he could of Namjoons face, searching to find amusement, it had to be a joke. But it wasn't and even in the lowlights Jungkook could only see fear and nervousness on Namjoon's face. Jungkook didn't say anything, only listening to Namjoon's steady breathing.  
"Kookie?" Namjoon whispered softly again.  
"Yeah, Joonie."  
"I hope you're not mad." Namjoon mumbled voice cracking slightly. Jungkook reached his hand down and intertwined it with Namjoon's.  
"I'm not mad, but I am kind of confused." Jungkook whispered back a slight chuckle in his voice. Namjoon let out a quiet sigh of relief.  
"Why are you confused?" Namjoon asked quietly after a moment of silence.  
"Why are you telling me now?" Jungkook questioned amusement lingering in his voice. Namjoon got quiet for a long moment clearly thinking.  
"I could see the way you look at that boy today."  
"What?" Jungkook mumbled breathily.  
"It's the same way I looked at Seokjin, and I thought that if you had someone close to you that it might be easier then it was for me." Namjoon explained.  
"Oh."  
"It might just all be in my head though." Namjoon said quickly backtracking from what he said before.  
"Thank you." Jungkook eventually said.  
"What for?"  
"For telling me, and being there for me." Jungkook whispered back voice strained indicating he was about to cry.  
Namjoon crawled from the roll away into Jugnkooks bed, wrapping his lanky arms around him. "You don't need to thank me, it's what brothers do." Namjoon said into Jugnkooks hair feeling him cry softly. Eventually Jungkook fell asleep and Namjoon drifted off soon after soft snores echoing through the quiet room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie so in this chat or we got some gay, some Namjoon and some gay Namjoon.  
> Taehyung and Jungkook are getting closer as they have some one on one bonding time they are finally properly learning more about one another. Taehyung is such a sweetheart I love him because he's all concerned about Jungkook but doesnt want to push issues because they cleary don't know each other super well.  
> ALSO NAMJOON!! There was alot of Namjoon in this Chapter we had some sibling love ie Namjoon showing his mean older brotherness and OTABKFBAKFNAN NAMJOON FINALLY CAME OUT TO KOOK. I thought I made it quite cute and it brought them even closer together.  
> The next chapter Jungkook is gonna talk to Seokjin *dun dun dun* what's gonna happen


	10. Seokjin (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin tells Jungkook the story of his gay awakening.

Jungkook woke up early from the light shinning through his window and Namjoon's loud snores echoing in the small room. Thinking back to last night, Jungkook wondered if he should still go see Seokjin. Deciding he would Jungkook slipped out of the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans. He went to brush his teeth and saw his mom had already gone to work leaving Namjoon and him alone.

Jungkook considered bringing Namjoon with. Taking into account last night he thought he should ask if he wanted to come with. Jungkook spit the toothpaste and went back into his room. "Namjoon!" Jungkook called from the entry way. Namjoon's snores stopped and he groggily looked up at his little brother. Suddenly realizing he had to explain to Namjoon what was going on he shrunk slightly. Namjoon looked at Jungkook expectingly waiting for the reason why he had been woken up. Stuttering slightly Jungkook began to explain. "So, um...Well, Seokjin invited me to, um, talk to him, because of Tae and, well, I was wondering, if maybe,you wanted to come with me." Namjoon raised an eyebrow and rolled out of bed onto the roll away his limbs flying everywhere. "I guess, do we still have my old bike?" Thinking for a moment Jungkook nodded and Namjoon got up. "Well let's go get this over with." Namjoon said pushing Jungkook out of his room.

Confused, Jungkook asked, "Are you gonna change?" Namjoon just shrugged looking down at his pajamas, "It's just Jinnie, nothing here he hasn't seen before." Deciding not to think further into that comment Jungkook followed Namjoon to the garage to grab his bike. They weeled it out and Jungkook grabbed his. Hopping on they rode the quick 10 minute bike ride to the convince store.

They pushed the tire into the bike rack went inside a loud bell signalling their presence. Seokjin glanced up and a wide smile spread across his face when he saw who it was. "Hey,Joonie." Namjoon smiled and moved close to Seokjin pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, whispering something into his ear. Seokjin nodded and said back "That's good! I'm so proud of you." Namjoon moved away and started digging through Seokjin's backpack laying discarded behind the counter. "Front pocket like always." Seokjin said to Namjoon turning to look at Jungkook. A second later Namjoon plopped down on the dirty floor behind the counter and began to play on Seokjin's Gameboy.Jungkook stood in awe watching their easy dynamic, it seemed like Seokjin could read Namjoon's mind and always knew what he was doing. Thinking for a moment Jungkook wondered if himself and Taehyung could be like that. "So kid, you wanted to know how I new I was gay?" Seokjin asked pulling out an extra stool from the back for Jungkook to sit on. Hopping onto the stool Jungkook was suddenly aware of Namjoon's presence. Quietly Jungkook twiddled his fingers and nodded glancing down to Namjoon. Jungkook knew was listening because he didn't have his eyebrows furrowed like he normally did when he was consentrating.

But, Namjoon didn't make a comment, just letting Seokjin and Jungkook talk. "Well I guess I just always knew. Even if I didn't know." Seokjin said plopping down onto the stool in front of the register.Seokjin began to explain in a slight ramble,"I never had any interest in girls, the other boys would talk on, and on, about how hot they were, but I just didn't get it. How did they have so much interest in those girls? Like, sure they were pretty, but they didn't make my stomach do that little whimp womp that they described when I saw them." Namjoon snickered slightly but didn't take eyes off the game. Seokjin looked at him and sighed "Do you have something to say?" Namjoon's lips squeezed together trying not to laugh and shook his head. Seokjin turned his attention back to Jungkook and continued. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted, I didn't have any interest in females and I couldn't understand why the other boys swooned over them. That was at least until he moved into town." Seokjin said imphasizing the he. "When he moved into town it was like my whole world got flipped upside and over." Namjoon shifted uncomfortably and Jungkoom furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, but Namjoon has lived here all his life?" Seokjin laughed and Namjoon rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, numbnuts the story isn't about me." Jungkook blushed in embarrassment and Seokjin continued getting immersed into the story.

_Seokjin sat in class on the first day of 8th grade nervously twitching his pencil. "Hello everyone I'm Mr.Bradshaw I'm your home room teacher. You will start everyday and end everyday in this classroom with me." He said with a smile, "Now how about I take attendance and we can all begin to introduce ourselves." Seokjin slumped in his seat a little and waited for his name to be called. The names on the list drowned on and on, it was all the same people who had been in his class for the past 5 years. Until one name was called that he didn't recognize "Yoongi? Min." Seokjin perked up just quick enough to see a small boy in the back of the class raise his hand mumble "here sir." The teacher was having them play an 'around the world game' to get to know the other students in the class. Seokjin couldn't be more bored, until the ball landed with Yoongi and Seokjin looked up from his hands. "I'm Yoongi. I just moved here from South Korea 3 weeks ago." He said softly not looking up. "That's really cool Yoongi!" The teacher said trying to bring enthusiasm into the room of bored kids. "Does anyone have anything to say about that?" Hesitantly, Seokjin raised his hand and the teacher almost jumped out of his seat in excitement at the class finally interacting a bit. "Seok-" the teacher said pausing for a moment to try and remember his name. "Jin, Seokjin. I was wondering where in Korea you're from. I moved here from there 5 years ago." Yoongi sat up quickly to look at Seokjin and smiled. Seokjin couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful thing in the world. "I'm from Daegu, do you speak Korean?" Yoongi asked in the language, his syllables jumbling together thick with his accent and excitement. "Yeah when I'm at home that's all my parents speak in." Seokjin replied back in Korean laughing slightly and Yoongi nodded. "Well that sure was interesting. Next person!" The teacher said confused from the foreign language but still excited from the participation._

"Wait you know Korean?" Jungkook said interrupting the story and Namjoon laughed.

Seokjin began speaking as fast as he could in Korean "of course I know Korean you stupid little brat, and how dare you! I took time out of my day, and told this long story and that's the only thing you have to say, disrespectful." Jungkook sat there confused but interested, having no idea what he was saying. After they moved to America Jungkook's parents stopped teaching them the language deciding that it would likely be too confusing once he started school. Seokjin rolled his eyes and started speaking in English begining to pick up the story again.

_Yoongi and Seokjin became fast friends in the first week of the 8th grade. Then, by the first month they were basically inseparable. The two boys would sit in the back of the class as Seokjin "helped" Yoongi with his English but really they were just snickering jokes back and forth from one another in Korean. It didn't take long for the teachers to begin splitting them up figuring out that Yoongi did just fine with English, only stumbling along a word occasionally and that Seokjin wasn't actually helping him. After they were separated Seokjin found his eyes still often times landing on Yoongi. He didn't know what it was, but he was drawn to the smaller boy. From observing from afar Seokjin began to pick up on small things about Yoongi. Only a week after they were split up Seokjin found himself aweing over the way Yoongi's hair flopped up and down when he took notes, or the way he tapped his pencil durning a quiz. Even when he noticed how Yoongi pushed his chair onto the back 2 legs. Around November Seokjin began to find himself thinking about Yoongi all the time; even when he wasn't at school. He wondered what Yoongi would say to the joke he told at dinner or whether or not he liked peanut butter. It didn't take long for Seokjin to notice his interest in and Yoongi. At first it scared him, he thought it was wrong, but after some EXTENSIVE research at the library he found it wasn't as uncommon as he thought. Then one day when he was watching television with his family it was a news story about a famous lady named Ellen who just came out as lesbian. "Mom, what does lesbian mean?" Seokjin asked looking away from the T.V. "It's when a girl loves another girl." She explained folding laundry. "So it's like being gay but for girls?" "Exactally" his mother nodded not bothering to look up. "I think, I might be gay." Seokjin said without thinking as he turned back towards the television. His mother stopped folding clothes and looked at him. "Oh?" "Yeah, there is this really cute Korean boy in my class that I think I might like." Seokjin mumbled smiling slightly at the thought of Yoongi. "Well as long as you're happy baby." His mom said going back to folding clothes._

"Wait,wait, wait, that's how you came out?" Namjoon said looking up from the game. Seokjin nodded and giggled at Namjoon's suprised face.

"What do you mean that's how I came out? What was it like for you!" Seokjin laughed looking at Namjoon.

"When I told my mom I cried and then last night when I told Jungkook he cried." Namjoon explained not getting into detail. Jungkook blushed embarrassed. 

"Its not my fault your family is dramatic!" Seokjin exclaimed still snickering slightly.

"Hey, my family is nothing compared to your's." Namjoon said pointing at Seokjin accusingly. Seokjin fake coughed purposefully steering the topic away from his weird family. "So tell me about this boy." Seokjin said leaning over onto the counter with his head in his hands. Just as Jungkook went to speak the bell on of the convince store door ringed loud and they all looked towards the door.

"Oh! Hey Jungkook!" Taehyung said walking towards the counter where all 3 boys sat.

"Hi Taehyung." Jungkook said nervously as behind the counter Namjoon subtly gestured to Seokjin. A devious smirk spread across Seokjin's face and he held out his hand.

"I'm Seokjin, Namjoon's friend." Taehyung smiled back and shook his hand.

"I'm Taehyung, I'm sorry I can't talk much my mom wanted me to pay for gas." Taehyung dug through his pocket and pulled out $10 bill offering it to Seokjin.

Seokjin pressed a few buttons and the register chimed. "You're all good. When did you move here?" 

"I've only been here a few days but Jungkook's already been such a good friend." Taehyung said looking over at Jungkook. Jungkook blushed lightly and Taehyung turned to walk back outside to his mom. "I'll see you later Jungkook! It was really nice meeting you Seokjin, I hope you have a good day." Just as Taehyung was opening the door Seokjin said goodbye to him and smirked to a blushing Jungkook.

"Boy, you are whipped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting yesterday. The ending this chapter is a bit janky but it was getting lengthy (for my normal size) and there is still more to this section.  
> In the next chapter rite will get more into Namjoon and Seokjins beginning relationship + What happened between Yoongi and Seokjin/ why Seokjin doesn't really like Hoseok.  
> Recap:  
> Namjoon came with Kookie  
> Namjoon made a dirty joke  
> Lowkey domestic Namjin  
> Seokjin's story/flashback  
> Young gay boy Seokjin  
> Yoongi and Seokjin were those snickering boys in the back of the class  
> Ellen  
> Taehyung showed up  
> Seokjin knows what's up  
> (That's looks like a crappy poem omf)
> 
> I will try to keep posting regularly but I have a really hectic schedule coming up. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and Thank you for reading :) I will try to keep posting regularly but I have a really hectic schedule coming up. 
> 
> (Also rip the formatting is a bit different Ao3 was being kind of weird)

**Author's Note:**

> As I read through this I do fix formatting issues such as paragraph and dialogue + typos I catch but if you see a mistake comment below and I will fix it :)


End file.
